Baka
by Yanti Sakura Cherry
Summary: "Kau pikir aku bodoh eh? Dengan semua tingkah dan perhatianmu padaku, aku tak menyadarinya? Yang benar saja. Dasar baka," "E-eh?" "Hn, sudah puas eh?" / SasuSaku AU / OOC / DLDR / Republish


**Baka**

 **Story by Yanti Sakura Cherry**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **SasuSaku AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

Di sebuah kamar bernuansa _pink_ pucat itu, seorang gadis manis berambut merah muda sedang menggerutu sambil memegang ponselnya.

"Aish, dimana sih _Nii-chan_? Kenapa dia tak juga membalas pesanku?" gerutunya kesal.

Selang beberapa lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar, membuat si gadis menghentikan gerutuannya.

"Hihi akhirnya di balas juga," kikiknya senang.

 ** _From: Sasuke-nii_**

 _Yah nanti kita bertemu di tempat biasa. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, dan kebetulan aku juga sedang kosong._

Dan gadis itu pun segera membalas pesan tersebut.

 ** _To: Sasuke-nii_**

 _Okay Aniki_ , _siap!_

"Kira-kira apa ya yang akan _Aniki_ bicarakan denganku?" ujarnya heran.

Dan gadis itu segera melesat ke kamar mandi dan segera bersiap-siap menemui pemuda yang diam-diam ia sukai itu.

Di saat yang sama di tempat yang berbeda, seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah bersiap untuk bertemu gadis merah muda tadi.

Pemuda itu mengenakan kemeja biru kotak-kotak yang lengannya di gulung sampai siku, di padukan denģan celana _jeans_ hitam dan _sneakers_ berwarna biru dongker.

"Hn, sempurna!" pujinya pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah memastikan tak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya, pemuda itu pun langsung melesat keluar dari rumahnya dengan memakai motor besarnya menuju ketempat tujuannya.

.

.

.

.

Taman Konoha sangat ramai malam ini, membuat gadis yang mengenakan kaos putih berlengan pendek dengan cardigan _pnk_ dan celana _jeans_ putih dan jangan lupakan _sneakers pink-_ nya tampak kebingungan mencari sosok yang sangat di kenalnya.

Setelah lima menit mencari sosok yang ingin di temuinya, akhirnya gadis itu menemukannya juga.

Sosok pemuda berambut _raven_ tengah terduduk di bangku taman yang letaknya di bawah pohon rindang yang berada di taman itu.

"Sasuke _-nii_.." panggilnya dari arah belakang.

Pemuda itu menoleh dan tersenyum tipis pada gadis itu.

"Hn."

"Sudah lama ya? _Gomen ne_ , tadi aku kebingungan mencarimu. Hehe.." ujar gadis itu sambil tertawa pelan dan duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Hn, tak apa!"

"Oh? _Yokatta ne_ ," desah gadis itu lega.

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Ke duanya larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Setelah merasa jengah dengan keheningan di antara mereka, akhirnya sang gadis memberanikan diri memulai percakapan di antara mereka.

" _Ne_ Sasuke _-nii_ , apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku tadi?" tanya Sakura heran pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Hn? Kukira kau lupa!" jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Hh, dasar kau ini menyebalkan. Sudahlah, cepat katakan," gerutu gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Hn!"

"Aish cepat katakan, Sasuke _-nii_ ," katanya semakin kesal.

"Hn, baiklah." sahut Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Pemuda berambut biru dongker itu pun menghela napas sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Jadilah kekasihku. Sakura," ujarnya mantap.

"He? A-apa?"

" _Daisuki_ , jadilah kekasihku. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan, karena aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku," kata Sasuke menyeringai seksi.

"Aa.." hanya gumaman tak jelas yang dapat gadis itu keluarkan.

"Jadi?"

"Ehm, _demo_ , dari mana kau tahu kalau aku juga menyukaimu?" tanya gadis di sebelahnya heran.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh eh? Dengan semua tingkah dan perhatianmu padaku, aku tak menyadarinya? Yang benar saja. Dasar baka," jawab Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"E-eh?"

"Hn, sudah puas eh?" katanya mengejek.

"Hh, ya aku memang menyukaimu, dan aku juga mau menjadi kekasihmu. Puas?" jawab Sakura kesal dengan muka yang memerah malu.

"Hn. Bagus," sahut Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi sekarang kita sepasang kekasih," gumam Sakura tanpa sadar.

"Tentu saja, _baka_ ," jawab Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut _pink_ panjang milik _gadis_ nya.

" _Arigatou ne_ , Sasuke _-nii_ " ujar Sakura tersipu malu.

"Hn, dan mulai sekarang panggil aku, Sasuke _-kun_ ," perintah Sasuke.

"Hm baiklah, Sasuke _-kun_ ," angguk Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Ya sudah, kita pulang sekarang. Kau juga besok masuk sekolah bukan," ujar Sasuke berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada _gadis_ nya.

"Iya," jawab si gadis menerima uluran tangan kekasihnya.

Dan mereka bergandengan tangan dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **A/N**

Hallo hehe ini fictnya yan republish ea, mau update sequel Maafkan Aku belum ada mood jadi republish ini ajaXD

Maaf kalo gaje:')


End file.
